The Biostatistics Resource is a new resource that arose from existing successful programs in the Biostatistics, Informatics, and Data Management Section of the Breast Center, and in the Bioinformatics Resource of the Prostate SPORE. This BCMCC Resource currently comprises three PhD faculty, one MS faculty, and three MS staff biostatisticians. The Resource is already well-integrated into the Cancer Center, providing support to investigators in every Program during the last year and coauthoring 22 peer-reviewed publications with Cancer Center investigators. More than 70% of the current personnel budget for the Resource was covered by charge-backs on peer-reviewed funding. The Biostatistics Resource is led by Susan G. Hilsenbeck, Ph.D., who has extensive experience in organizing and providing biostatistical and data management support for both cancer clinical trials and basic research studies. The primary purpose of the Resource is to support the research efforts of the Cancer Center through collaboration on biostatistical aspects of design, conduct, analysis, and interpretation of clinical and basic science studies. This will be accomplished by providing biostatistical assistance including general consultation, experimental design, assistance with conduct of clinical trials, statistical analysis, methodologic development, and interpretation; education and training; statistical review for PRMS; and consultation on database development. In order to truly fulfill this purpose, the Resource will have to expand. We will first recruit additional faculty with expertise in clinical trials in order to meet the pressing and immediate need in this area. Subsequent recruits will address unmet needs in more basic and genomic studies. We are also reaching out to other quantitative scientists within the College who have special expertise that may benefit Cancer Center investigators. In this way the Resource will provide Cancer Center investigators with strong, broad-based biostatistical expertise.